Help Me!
by Hironayi chan
Summary: Beyond a accepté de garder le frère d'une des amie de sa copine,mais le gardienage n'est pas comme il l'avait cru,alors à qui peut-il demander de l'aide?L?peut-être...


**Titre:Help Me!**

**auteur:le lapin de pâque(nan,vraiment c'est qui vous pensez?)**

**Disclame:Beyond ne m'appartient pas,Erzha et bébé Dimitri oui!**

**Note:Merci de ne pas regarder les fautes d'ortographes!**

* * *

L savait qu'il allait regretter d'avoir accepté.

-Flashback-

Il pleuvait à boire debout, c'était vers 7 heures du soir. Quelqu'un avait cogné à sa porte de chambre, à l'hôtel Imperial. Quand il avait ouvert, il avait été surpris de se retrouver face à face à Beyond Birthday, les larmes aux yeux, avec un poupon de 2 ans dans les bras.

Après avoir contemplé son ancien successeur, il lui avait fait signe d'entrer, en se reculant de deux pas, l'observant jusqu'au salon.

Beyond s'était installé sans un mot dans un fauteuil à la manière de Lawliet. Il berçait le petit qui pleurnichait encore d'une manière gauche .Tout d'un coup, comme s'il s'était aperçu que L l'observait, il avait commencé à parler d'une voix inhabituellement pleurnicharde;

-Bon, tu est le premier que je pouvais venir voir,enfin,le seul, tout le monde croient que je suis mort. Toi aussi je crois , hein? Bon,j'avais accepté de garder Dimitri, alors ma copine me l'a laissé pour sortir et il s'est mit à pleurer dès qu'elle me l'a mit entre les mains .Je ne sais plus quoi faire! Je ne suis pas une gardienne d'enfants!

L ne savait quoi répondre, le plus jeune avait vraiment l'air perdu, décidément ce serais une soirée mouvementée …

* * *

-Il a peut-être faim?

L tendit une assiette avec un morceau de gâteau au crémage rosé en direction du gamin, mais celui-ci le repoussa après l'avoir quelque peu observé.

-Je voulais dire un truc qui ne soit pas composé uniquement de sucre…

-Heuuu….

le génie ne savait plus trop quoi répondre, quelque chose de pas trop sucré?

-Ben oui! J'ai essayé de lui donner de la confiture dans une cuillère et il n'en n'a pas voulu…Il n'aime pas le sucré!

-Oui mais je crois que tu est le seul à manger de la confiture à la cuillère…

-…

P.O.V Dimitri

Ils sont deux maintenant? Et pourquoi ils me donnent du gâteau?On n'a même pas encore souper! Quand elle vont revenir grande sœur Ciel et tatie Erzha?

-Ohhh! Regarde !il a l'air de s'être calmé.

Beyond souriait de toutes ses dents ,enfin! Le gamin a arrêter de pleurer…

-Je crois que je vais te le laisser quelques minutes et je vais lui chercher à manger, Ok?

-Bien mais est-ce qu'il voudra ou…

Beyond mit Dimitri dans les bras de L et parti en direction de la fenêtre avant que le plus vieux lui demande de prendre la porte, que ce serait une meilleure solution pour sortir. B regarda L un moment avec ses yeux rouges avant de tourner la poignée et de disparaitre dans l'embrassure de la porte.

P.O.V Beyond

Chercher de la bouffe pour le môme c'est plus compliquer que je ne pensais ,je lui achète du poulet ou du bœuf? Et est-ce que L a un four? Où je fais cuire la viande s'il en a pas?Mais pourquoi ce gamin mange pas de foutu gâteau?Et pourquoi L ne mange que du sucré!

P.O.V L

-Aloooors,tu as 2 ans n'est-ce pas?

*hochement de tête*

-Est-ce que tu as faim?

*deuxième hochement de tête*

Depuis le départ de Beyond,Dimitri n'avait rien dit,en fait depuis qui était arrivé il était silencieux...Peut-être était-il muet? L n'en était pas très sûr,il faudrait qu'il en parle avec B,mais une question lui restait toujours en tête;

-Es-ce qu'il sait que je n'ai pas de four pour faire chauffer les aliments ?

Pendant que L se questionnait, la porte s'ouvrit toute grande,Beyond sur le seuil.

-J'ai apporté des légumes,du riz et du poisson,reste plus qu'a les faire cuire...

-J'ai pas de four...

Durant quelques instants,la pièce fut silencieuse comme si quelqu'un était mort,et 2 minutes après,elle était remplie des cris et des insultes de Beyond,lequel sautait à pied-joins ,les sacs d'épicerie éparpillés autour.

-Beyond calme-toi! Tu vas faire peur à...

L n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dimitri se mit à rire au éclats en appercevant le meurtrier piquer une crise.L'enfant blond se leva debout et sauta sur place pour l'immiter,chose qui calma B,qui poussa un soupir de soulagement avec s'assirent pour regarder le petit danser,pour ensuite s'assir par terre pour manger un brocolie que Beyond avait ramener.

-Je me disais aussi que tu n'en avait pas de four,alors je lui ai apporté des sandwichs en plus...

-...je crois qu'il les a trouvées.

En effets le blondinet s'était rassis sur un autre sofa pour grignoter son petit triangle au poulet,qu'il avait engloutit en trente seconde pour ensuite allez chercher le pauvre morceau de gâteau que lui avait proposé L plus tôt,

le mangea rapidement et se coucha replié sur lui-même,fit un bye bye au 2 garçons et s'endormit sans rien dire.

-Je crois que Erzha sera contente,on s'est bien débrouillés avec le gamin,elle devrait revenir vers minuit,je lui ai laissé ton adresse.

-Donc tu avais prévu de venir?

-Oui et non.

-Donc je paris que tu ne le garderas pas de nouveau,hein?

-Mais non la prochaine fois je saurais quoi faire,je viens directement ici!

Incertain,L sourit à Beyond , déposa sa tête sur le dossier du divan et s'assoupit,trop fatigué par les évènement de la journée...

* * *

**Hironayi-chan:alors les gars vous voulez encore garder le petit?*grand sourire***

**L/Beyond:*se sauvent en courrant***

**Erzha:Tu crois que c'était si mal?**

**Nayi-chan:Bof...Ils ont eu peur c'est tout...Reviews?...**


End file.
